The Proposal
by Mads22
Summary: How Harry Potter proposes to Ginny Weasly... Please Review! Disclaimer: I do not own the love birds or their story! Warning: Pure Fluff! :


***This is taken place AFTER Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows***

"Harry!" Ginny screamed! She was running towards Harry trying to reach him through the crowds of people in the airport. She'd gone to Italy for a couple of weeks and just for fun, she'd taken muggle transportation. Harry wasn't pleased with her decision because they could've spent more time together had she apparated instead of an using an airplane but she'd insisted and how could he deny her what she wanted? Harry kept his eyes on Ginny but there was still almost a mile space between them. Harry turned with destination, determination, and deliberation in mind and apparated right behind Ginny. She turned confused, she'd seen Harry but now he was gone. He grabbed her arm and apparated to the first place he could think of… Grimmauld Place.

"_Homenum Revelio_," Harry said. Nothing happened.

"Harry Potter!" Ginny was irritated he'd snuck up on her, but he knew she was glad to see him. Before she could say anything else, her lips were quite busy. After a couple of minutes and they both came up for air Ginny started talking.

"I'm so glad to see you!" Ginny whispered, looking up at him.

"You are not taking another trip without me… ever!" Harry declared! Ginny looked up and kissed him again.

"My apologies Master!" Harry and Ginny looked up startled and bashed heads in their haste. Kreacher's head was down and Harry could see his embarrassment in interrupting Harry and Ginny. Ginny's cheeks were just as red as her hair and Kreacher noticed.

"I'm so sorry Ma'am…" Kreacher's voice trailed off and Harry could see him vibrating with held in laughter. Harry cleared his throat loudly and Kreacher turned in his direction.

"Is there something you needed Kreacher?" Harry asked.

"Miss Granger and Mr. Weasly are on their way here." Harry and Ginny's eyes widened. "I saw you and Miss Weasly and felt I should inform you."

"Thank you Kreacher." Kreacher bowed low and disapparated with a loud _crack_! In the course of this conversation Harry and Ginny had worked their way up the stairs to the third floor.

"Harry, I don't want them here!" Ginny smiled shyly, "I just want us to be together, alone!" Harry smiled wildly, all he wanted was to be alone with her too! They heard the sound of two people apparating and some loud giggling. Ron and Hermione!

"Harry grab my hand!" Harry did as she asked and Ginny turned on the spot into the darkness. When the suffocating dark feeling faded, Harry opened his eyes and saw he was at the Burrow. Ginny performed the same spell Harry had at Grimmauld Place and discovered no one home. It was around dinner time so Harry and Ginny prepared dinner together. Under the spell of lit candles and wine, they sat eating their dinner neither one paying much attention to what they were eating. After they were finished Harry took Ginny in his arms and simply held her.

"Thank you for coming back," Harry whispered in Ginny's ear. She turned surprised.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I was afraid you'd meet some Italian guy and wouldn't want to come back to me."

"Oh Harry!" Ginny said quietly. "I'd never do that too you! I love you too much! You don't know how I felt when I looked at the sights, all I wanted was for you to have been there with me! At night is when I missed you most! I just can't leave you again! Honestly I can't remember a thing I saw, I just remember no matter where I was, I was missing you." Harry looked at her in disbelief. He honestly couldn't remember feeling like this ever before. Harry slipped off the couch and knelt before Ginny.

"I love you," he began. "I never want to live without you, will you marry me?"

from his jacket pocket Harry pulled out a small box. Ginny was rarely weepy but this was one of the occasional times she let tears fill her eyes. She looked down at Harry, on his knees unbearably patient, waiting for her answer.

"Harry…" Ginny said quietly, noting the look of fear cross his face, she paused not sure quite what to say. After a moment or so, she found the words. "I don't want to live without you either, I just couldn't take it. Yes, I'll marry you!" Harry's look of relief made Ginny laugh softly. Harry slipped the diamond on Ginny's finger knowing it would stay there forever.

"You've made me the happiest man alive Ginny, I hope you know that!" Ginny smiled, knowing it was true and knowing that it was a shared feeling.

"I love you Harry!"

"I love you too Ginny!"


End file.
